<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do you remember the first time? by Lynettefeelsfine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713855">Do you remember the first time?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynettefeelsfine/pseuds/Lynettefeelsfine'>Lynettefeelsfine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne with an E (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, Gilbert Blythe's eyebrows, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Why has nobody in Avonlea had any sex education</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynettefeelsfine/pseuds/Lynettefeelsfine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne and Gilbert are reunited over xmas break and decided to get intimate. Gilbert is worried he won't live up to Anne's romantic expectations and Anne is convinced that Gilbert will think she is inexperienced and plain. Their insecurities are just made worse when they each receive separate advice on sex and love from Bash and Diana and it's clear that Avonlea is lacking in some decent sex education.</p><p>This is full of awkward romance and longing fuelled by crushing insecurities thankfully ending in eventual smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilbert Blythe &amp; Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe &amp; Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix, Gilbert Blythe &amp; Winifred Rose, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started off as just fluff but by chapter 3 the smut will be here I promise. In this first chapter thought it would be interesting to explore Anne and Gilbert's knowledge of sex and love before they meet. For two smart individuals their lack of knowledge is frustrating but also representative of the time. I also wanted to play with the idea of gendered knowledge around sex. Gilbert's knowledge of sex is at least informative whereas the advice Anne receives is less reliable to say the least and inherently sexist.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bash stumbled into the parlour pulling his blanket tightly across his shoulders as the cold morning air greeted him, his eyes heavy with sleep. The sun was not yet up but Delphine was awake which meant Bash was too. He paused, taken aback by the sight of Gilbert hunched over the bench in the kitchen in darkness, with only the soft glow of a candle illuminating his face.</p><p>“Well look who it is!” Bash exclaimed, arms outstretched as he strode across the parlour to greet him. Gilbert jumped with a start having clearly been dozing at the kitchen table.</p><p>“Bash! Oh no what time is it?” His voice hoarse with sleep. He rubbed his eyes and cricked his neck; the kitchen table had not been a good resting place. He stood up with a sleepy smile and embraced his brother, patting him on the back, happy to be reunited with a familiar face.</p><p>“You didn’t tell me you were back in Avonlea today, I thought you were back on Monday?”</p><p>“It was a last minute decision I wanted to spend more time here for the winter break.” Gilbert explained with a yawn</p><p>“ A break from all that studying will do you good. Although it seems you can hardly tear yourself away.” Bash nodded towards the pile of books on the table. “What’s all this, medical school doesn’t understand what weekends are for?”</p><p>Gilbert nervously slammed shut one of the books, piling a nearby empty cup and saucer on top in an attempt to cover it up.</p><p>“Ah it’s nothing just you know, extra reading. Anyway how are you? How’s Delphine?” Gilbert exclaimed far too brightly for that time of day, desperately trying to change the subject.</p><p>Bash narrowed his eyes, he knew when Gilbert was hiding something.</p><p>“Hmm… first I find you asleep in the kitchen when there’s a perfectly good bed for you upstairs, and now you seem like you don’t want me to see your precious books on… <em>The female reproductive system</em>?” Bash squinted in the darkness reading the titles from the spines aloud.</p><p>“<em>A history of the Cervix</em>? <em>An encyclopedia of the Uterus</em>? Are you changing your studies and becoming a midwife? Boy, your time in Trinidad really did a number on you!” Bash chuckled.</p><p>Gilbert paused, trying to think of something convincing to say while Bash smirked at him before giving up entirely. Gilbert sighed. “It’s...Anne”</p><p>Bash scrunched his face in confusion. “You don’t mean to tell me that Anne is...in the family way?”</p><p>“NO! It’s not that at all! Gilbert stammered, the candlelight in the kitchen revealing his blushed cheeks.</p><p>“Ah, right. Ok well this calls for some tea, it’s very early and I know what these love sick troubles of yours are like; I need to be more awake for this”, Bash said with a sleepy yawn.</p><p>Gilbert sat back down at the bench in defeat as Bash moved around the kitchen, lighting the fire, filling the kettle, and putting on water to boil, while Gilbert contemplated whatever it was he needed to contemplate. It was a comfortable and familiar silence; Gilbert had missed the rhythm and the ease of being around Bash.</p><p>Eventually Bash placed two steaming mugs on the bench and sat down in front of Gilbert.</p><p>“So... are you going to tell me what’s happening with you or are you going to make me interrogate you?” Bash asked with quizzical raised eyebrow</p><p>Gilbert cradled his mug of tea for warmth, glad of the darkness so that Bash couldn’t see the excruciating embarrassment on his face.</p><p>“Well,it’s just that, me and Anne… we’re both back in Avonlea this weekend...” Gilbert said, choosing his words carefully.</p><p>“Ok... and?” Bash paused waiting for Gilbert to continue.</p><p>“Well, we’re <em>seeing each other</em> this weekend.” Gilbert said cryptically.</p><p>“I’m sorry Gilbert, you’re going to have to spit it out because I’m not quite sure I follow.”</p><p>Gilbert awkwardly faced a smirking Bash. Gilbert was quite sure that Bash did follow and that he knew what he was about to say but was annoyingly making him say it anyway. Gilbert cleared his throat before continuing.</p><p>“Anne and I are courting as you well know, and well, Anne is back in Avonlea this weekend while Marilla and Matthew are in Charlottetown and well, Anne has asked me to spend the night.”</p><p>“Spend the night as in <em>spend the night</em>? Bash enquired, raising his eyebrow</p><p>Gilbert nodded, staring down at the kitchen bench as though it were the most interesting thing in the world.</p><p>“I see. And you thought you’d do a little bit of research in case you needed to have full working knowledge of her ‘fallopian tube?’” Bash said with a smile, reading aloud the chapter heading of the book still open in front of Gilbert.</p><p>Gilbert shook his head, closing the book in front of Bash and sighed.</p><p>“Anne isn’t like other girls. She isn’t like <em>anyone</em>. I feel so unprepared and I know she’s expecting so much of me and I don’t know how to...live up to those expectations.” He looked at Bash, his eyebrows raised in frustration.</p><p>“Oh Gilbert boy, there’s no shame in being nervous and wanting advice. I just wish you’d come to me rather than trying to get answers out of a medical dictionary!” he chuckled.</p><p>“Well it’s embarrassing” huffed Gilbert.</p><p>“That as it might be, you know you can talk to me about anything. But also have you thought about being safe, you know? Unless you want to bring a little brother or sister for Delphine out of wedlock? Have you and Anne talked about that?”</p><p>Gilbert squirmed in his seat, Bash’s interrogation making him feel like he wished he’d never opened his mouth in the first place.</p><p>“We have talked about...being <em>safe</em>” Gilbert said reluctantly through gritted teeth. “I uh,procured a sheath if that’s what you’re worried about.”</p><p>Bash raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. “Ok well seeing as you’ve got it figured out, what seems to be the problem?”</p><p>Gilbert sighed. “You know Anne. She’s romantic, she’s different. I just don’t think I can live up to her idea of romance. I worry I’m going to be underwhelming compared to all the poetry she has in her head.”</p><p>“Don’t be ridiculous, you know Anne loves you.” Bash exclaimed.</p><p>“I know ,I know, it’s just... She thinks of me as this worldly experienced person, she doesn’t believe that I have just as much experience in this department as she does. She calls me her 'brave knight' in her letters.”</p><p>Bash suppressed a chuckle while Gilbert continued.</p><p>“I just want to make sure that I’m good enough for her you know? I’ve never...I don’t know how to make her, you know... I don’t know how to be good enough for her.”</p><p>“Well first of all, you’re talking to the right person,” Bash exclaimed, puffing out his chest in bravado.</p><p>Gilbert laughed. “Oh really?”</p><p>“No but seriously, the fact that you are worried about this and want Anne to feel good, that’s really all that matters. And if there is one piece of advice I can give you…”</p><p>“Yes! Please give me advice!” Gilbert interrupted, reaching for his pad and pencil sitting on the table.</p><p>Bash rolled his eyes and grabbed the pencil out of Gilbert’s hands.</p><p>“This isn’t school boy, there’s no notes to be taken here! But if it’s advice you want then look all I’m saying is that the first time you... you know… the first time you are <em>together</em>, you should know it’s not always that wonderful for the woman.”</p><p>Gilbert looked at Bash, dejected. “This is your great advice?”</p><p>“No, I’m saying that not barging ahead and not putting your own pleasures first is what separates boys from men. You know, being together, it can be painful for women, their first time can hurt, there can even be blood. And if all you care about is making yourself feel good then I guarantee Anne won’t be having a nice time.”</p><p>“I don’t want to hurt Anne” Gilbert said earnestly.</p><p>“Of course you don’t. But look there’s things you can do to try and make it more pleasant.</p><p>Like take your time, don’t rush, use plenty of lubrication…”</p><p>Gilbert winced in embarrassment while Bash continued.</p><p>“...And if Anne tells you to stop, then you stop.” he said sternly.</p><p>“Well of course, I know all that already.”</p><p>“Just make sure you listen to what she’s telling you, and I don’t just mean what she’s telling you with her words if you know what I mean.</p><p>Gilbert looked at him with confusion</p><p>Bash sighed. “Pay attention to how she responds, the way she moves, the way she sounds, figure out what she likes and doesn’t like, and if you aren’t sure then you ask her, you got me?</p><p>Gilbert paused before nodding</p><p>”You’re going to be fine, the fact that you’re even worrying about this, the fact that you want Anne to feel good tells me everything will be ok. You’re one of the good ones GIlbert.”</p><p>Gilbert smiled but wasn’t convinced and he breathed a sigh of relief when he heard a teething Delphine crying from the other room summoning Bash and signalling the end of this painful conversation.</p><p>---------</p><p>“Oh Diana, isn’t this just like old times? Us accompanying each other on our walks home, sharing all our news with each other.” Anne smiled in wonder at their old familiar trail. This was their first time back in Avonlea since leaving for college in the summer, and the bare winter branches now greeted them home.</p><p>“It’s so strange to be back.” Diana agreed as they walked through the frostbitten woods. “Remember how you told me a haunted tale about this path all those years ago? I couldn’t walk down here by myself for weeks after!” she laughed.</p><p>“It does feel strange, I feel older and wiser but at the same time, I still feel so young and inexperienced, still the same old plain orphan Anne” she exclaimed in frustration.</p><p>“Oh Anne, don’t say that. Aren’t you looking forward to seeing GIlbert this weekend? He’s back in Avonlea too I hear.”</p><p>“I am.” Anne smiled and blushed. “In fact... he’s going to be staying over at Green Gables this evening”, she whispered quietly</p><p>“He’s what!” Diana exclaimed</p><p>“Shsssh, oh please you can’t tell anyone!” Anne whispered hurriedly. “Matthew and Marilla are in Charlottetown for the weekend to meet with the foreman of some new vessel to discuss their new export. Gilbert and I haven’t seen each other in months and we wanted to be alone together. I think we are both ready, well at least that’s what we have written in our letters to each other.”</p><p>Diana paused, her face scrunching up as she evaluated the news.</p><p>“Oh Diana are you judging me? Do you think me wicked because we aren’t married and this isn’t proper?”</p><p>Diana felt embarrassed that Anne knew her so well. Since attending Queens Academy she had adjusted to new liberal ways of life, unlearning the societal conventions which had formed her previous way of thinking. But there were still universal traditions which she clung to even if she knew that Anne didn’t feel the same.</p><p>Diana shook her head. “Of course you aren’t wicked. And I’ve always known you would be a ‘bride of adventure’, you are too much a free spirit to be married, especially so young. I’m just… surprised I guess. Is that ok?” Diana said, her face softened for fear of offending her dear friend.</p><p>“I know it’s not the done thing and thank you for understanding.” Anne sighed, trying to find the words to explain how she felt. “Gilbert and I, we don’t know how we feel about marriage, and it’s really far too soon for us to be thinking about that. Is it so wrong to just want to be alone together for now?</p><p>Diana let Anne’s words settle in her mind for a few moments before smiling to reassure her. “Of course not. I admit I feel like I’m the strange one, it’s clear from all the girls at Queens that I’m still a little stuck in my ways.”</p><p>Diana sighed, not wanting to dwell on her own insecurities.</p><p>“And so will this be the first time...you’ll be <em>alone together</em>?” Diane asked carefully with a knowing smile. Anne nodded</p><p>“And I feel just sick about it” Anne said wearily.</p><p>“Sick, why?”</p><p>Anne took a deep breath, clearly this had been building for quite some time and as she spoke the words all tumbled and jumbled together.</p><p>“Gilbert is just so worldly! He’s a doctor, a brave and noble doctor, or at least a doctor in training. He’s seen more of this world than most, he’s travelled to far away lands, worked with his hands, he even delivered a baby in Trinidad you know? And also he courted Winnifred last year. And Winnifred was just so stunningly beautiful, so wise and full of grace, so mature. She wasn’t a girl, she was a woman. Gilbert is so experienced.” Anne said, full of reverence of the word.</p><p>“Did they… Were they… ever <em>alone together</em>.” Diana asked tactfully.</p><p>“Gilbert assures me that they weren’t but I can’t help but feel that there’s something missing. Can you believe that when I was just a school child, he was courting a fair maiden! How can I live up to that?” Anne asked desperately.</p><p>“Oh Anne, but that’s all in the past. You’re a college girl now, you wear a corset for heaven’s sake, you aren’t the innocent school girl from all that time ago. He chose you, remember, he loves you.”</p><p>“I know he does, and his letters are so full of love and wonder, but how can I compare? He’s been around the world, surely he must have had women throwing themselves at him. I just... I’m scared. What if I get it wrong? What if I don’t please him? What if he realises he made a mistake by choosing me?”</p><p>Diana stopped in her tracks, grabbing Anne by the wrist, her furrowed brow severe with distress.</p><p>“Anne! I won’t have you talking like that! You are truly loved by Gilbert, by me, by all around you, please don’t say such awful things about yourself.”</p><p>Anne signed, embarrassed of her outburst. “Sorry Diana, you’re right, I’m spiralling as usual, which I know is very childish of me, how appropriate!”</p><p>Diana rolled her yes and linked her arm with Annes as they continued to walk.</p><p>“First of all you can’t compare yourself to Winnie”.</p><p>“BUT!”</p><p>“I won’t hear of it” continued Diana. We won’t speak ill of other women, but also the only thing that matters is that Gilbert chose you.”</p><p>“But what do I do Diana? I want to be good enough for him. What if he laughs at me? What if I do something wrong, you know I always break social conventions without meaning to, what if there is some secret guide of what you’re supposed to do or not do which everyone else knows except for me?</p><p>“Well I don’t know about any secret guide, but I do know the girls in the boarding house share stories about their experiences.” Diane said with a shy smile.</p><p>Anne’s eyes grew wide with both fear and excitement. “They do? Why don’t I hear those stories?”</p><p>“Because you are usually busy with your studies, or harassing some poor tutor about the lack of ‘scope for the imagination’, or writing lovesick letters to Gilbert.” Diana chuckled.</p><p>“”Well ok, what important life advice am I missing out on? please Diana tell me everything you know!”</p><p>“Well... I’m not sure how reliable this is but I’ve heard from one of the girls that men don’t like it if you are too... enthusiastic.”</p><p>“But that’s literally all I am at all times!” Anne exclaimed.</p><p>“Well Jane said that her cousin Beth said that her friend Frances said that men get distracted if the woman is too loud or moves around too much. I think that means that you’re meant to be very quiet and lay very still and just let them get on with it.”</p><p>“And if I’m not still and silent then Gilbert will think I’m some inexperienced embarrassment?”</p><p>“Well Tillie’s friend Margaret said that her sister Bessie was complaining that afterwards men like to talk to their other friends and compare notes. Although of course, a real gentleman would never.” Diana said in a horrified whisper</p><p>Anne’s eyes grew wide with dread. “Oh gosh Diana, does that mean it will be just like Billy all over again, the way he told everyone what he supposedly did with Josie, all of his friends laughing.” Anne shuddered. “I couldn’t bear that!”</p><p>“And Ruby’s friend Clara said that it hurts. Clara said her friend Peggy told her that there was even blood.” Diana whispered, her face full of horror.</p><p>“Blood?” Oh Diana, this is awful news, I never knew. Why aren’t we taught this? Why does nobody tell you this? I feel so unprepared” Anne dragged her feet woefully. “</p><p>“But Anne, this is all just hearsay, I don’t know how much of it is true! We only really know one fact to be true: Gilbert isn’t like other boys. Sorry, <em>men</em>.” She corrected herself. “He loves you.” Diana added in a bright tone, eager to raise some cheer, but Anne was lost in her thoughts.</p><p>“You must be very sure this is something you want to do Anne. if you aren’t ready or feel anxious in any way I’m sure Gilbert will understand if you want to wait.”</p><p>Anne picked her head up with firm resolve. “ I just know I’ll feel better when I see him” Anne said, while mentally making note of all the secret wisdom Diana had shared with her.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gilbert arrives at Green Gables for his first night together with Anne. It's the first time they've seen each other since Gilbert declared his love for her at the boardhouse, and after months of love letters and daydreaming and thinking about this moment it's full of all the awkward insecurities and shyness you would expect. </p>
<p>Smut is coming though, I promise.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just a short little chapter bridging between their initial anticipation and eventual smut because Anne and Gilbert aren't the smoothest of characters and I like making them feel a little awkward and shy. Those nerves have been building and it's always fun to throw a third wheel in there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anne relaxed as soon as she arrived at Green Gables. The familiar faded peeling wooden posts, the well worn red dirt path up to the front of the house, and the smell of baked goods greeted her as she entered the empty house. Green Gables didn’t feel quite like home without Marilla and Matthew though.</p>
<p>There was a note on the kitchen bench next to a basket of bread advising Anne that they would return on Sunday afternoon after staying the night with Aunt Josephine, and instructions from Marilla not to burn the house down in the meantime. Anne grinned, breaking a piece of fresh baked bread into her mouth and marveling at the sweet familiar taste of home. College life was busy and exciting and illuminating, but she still longed for the quiet stillness of Matthew and Marilla and life at Green Gables.</p>
<p>She set her bag down, put her hat away and rolled up her sleeves. It was noon, Gilbert was arriving later that afternoon so she had a few hours to occupy her mind. She set to work, lighting the fire, chopping up vegetables and preparing a stew for supper.</p>
<p>She felt nerves flitter inside her and breathed deeply. She had always felt these butterflies with Gilbert, nothing really had changed. But it had been months since he’d kissed her hands so tenderly and held her in an embrace. Months of exchanging lovesick letters, living totally separate lives but holding each other dear in their hearts. She was grateful to an extent, it had meant she had thrown herself into college life, jumping at every new opportunity, making new friends, and finding her feet. She hoped that Gilbert had too, the joy of being apart meant they could focus on their studies, discover more about themselves. But the butterflies still flittered inside her, and she swallowed hard in an attempt to keep her insecurities buried way down deep. What if he had met someone else? How could she compare to the brilliant minds at Toronto University? Would he be disappointed with her somehow? Anne closed her eyes as she added some of the spices from Marilla’s jars to the bubbling stew, no doubt gifted by Bash. Diana was right, she couldn’t think like that. She needed to see Gilbert and all would be well.</p>
<p>As the low winter sun began to set Anne set to work lighting candles to bring the dark dusty gables to life. She heard a knock on the door and took a deep breath before running to the door forgetting all grace and decorum.</p>
<p>“Gilbert!” She breathed, her eyes shining in disbelief.</p>
<p>She threw herself forwards, catching him by surprise, throwing her hands around his shoulders and kissing his cheek in an embrace. She stepped back to look at him, his tousled curls peaking out of his woolen cap, his soft brown eyes narrowing as he took in the sight of her, his focused attention sending shivers down her spine.</p>
<p>“Good to see you, Anne!” a familiar voice chirped. Anne gasped looking behind Gilbert to see Bash smirking playfully at her. “Don’t worry, no need to embrace me, you can save all that for Gilbert” he chuckled.</p>
<p>“Bash? It’s good to see you!" Anne said warmly, meaning every word but her eyes silently asked Gilbert what was happening.</p>
<p>“I hope you don’t mind, I needed help bringing round this crate of farm equipment for Matthew and Bash offered to help.” Gilbert explained, although his eyes never leaving Anne’s delicate lips. “It’s good to see you too” he said with a knowing smile.</p>
<p>Anne shook her head with a smile. “Of course I don’t mind, Bash it really is good to see you. Come in, the both of you. It’s freezing out and there’s plenty of food for everyone.”</p>
<p>“If you’re sure you don’t mind..” Bash trailed off, his muddy boots already kicked off on the mat pushing past Gilbert and into the warmth of Green Gables.</p>
<p>Gilbert remained on the doorstep gazing at Anne through furrowed brows. “I’m sorry” he mouthed with a smile.</p>
<p>“It’s ok” chided Anne, “You’re here, that’s all that matters.”</p>
<p>She knelt down to help him pick up the crate of equipment which Bash had left on the doorstep. Gilbert’s fingers grazed against hers and she looked up at him unable to breath for a second. His lips parted as though he meant to say something but the words stuck in his throat. He breathed and smiled before grabbing the other side of the crate and moving it onto the bench.</p>
<p>Anne stood up and tucked her hair behind her ear watching him as he kicked off his muddy boots and went inside, the butterflies raging inside of her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Although Anne hadn’t expected Bash to arrive with Gilbert she was soon grateful for his presence. Instead of an awkward reunion filled with nervous silences where both Anne and Gilbert presumably forget how to act like human beings, the atmosphere instead was warm and familiar. During supper Bash had plenty of stories to tell: how Rachel Lynde had marched to the Avonlea doctor when little Delphine had a painful rash and insisted that he treat her despite the doctor’s initial racist misgivings, how Jerry had started working in the orchards with him during the harvest, and how insane his mother was driving him.</p>
<p>“I swear that woman is out to get me! Yesterday she grabbed a boiling pot out of my hands as I was making ox-tail soup, damn near scolded and burned me all so she could add more seasoning because she didn’t trust me. Little did she know I was using Anne’s recipe book so all was in hand!” Bash exclaimed incredulously.</p>
<p>“I’m just glad to see you’re eating more than porridge and toast. I was so sure you’d miss my expertise in the kitchen” Gilbert laughed.</p>
<p>Bash raised his eyebrows “Boy, what expertise? You mean your ability to burn a boiled egg?”</p>
<p>Anne spluttered into her napkin. Seeing Gilbert and Bash together gave her a warm feeling again, seeing them reunited as brothers, gently mocking each other in the way they always had made her feel reassured. The familiarity of her life before Queens Academy was a hearty welcome. Being back here at Green Gables, surrounded by laughter and family and sneaking looks at Gilbert across the table felt familiar, but also different.</p>
<p>Had Gilbert’s jaw always looked so defined? She hadn’t noticed the prickling of soft stubble across his jawline before. Had his eyes always looked so intently at her while she was speaking? His eyes seemed to pierce her own, and she felt a warm wave sweeping across her entire body. She found herself needing to look away and staring instead at Bash as she rattled on with tales from Queens Academy. How she had challenged her tutor to include more women on the syllabus, how she had begun volunteering in the university library in her spare time, and how she had managed to find Ka’kwet after her family rescued her from the residential school.</p>
<p>“It’s just barbaric what the government is doing to these children, to these communities all in the name of good family values and christianity!” Anne spat with fury and rage. “I’m so glad Ka’kwet is safe and well but there are so many more children ripped from their families and forced to turn their backs on their own language and culture and it just isn’t right!”</p>
<p>Gilbert gazed at her. Her eyes shone brightly as she seethed with anger. She was breathtaking and he found himself spellbound. She had the ability to stir such deep feelings and in that moment if Anne had asked Gilbert to storm the government buildings to lead the protest against the barbaric residential schools he would do it in a heartbeat. He’d burn it all down for her.</p>
<p>Bash chuckled to himself. It had been a long evening watching Gilbert and Anne sneak glances at each other and he felt his work was done. He could only imagine how awkward it would have been if he hadn’t arrived with Gilbert under the pretense of delivering farm equipment for Matthew. He stretched and yawned loudly before standing up.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s getting late and I better get back, otherwise who knows what evil plans my mum and Delphine are concocting without me. I’m outnumbered in my own home!” he said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>Gilbert paused, unsure whether he should also stand up as though to head back with Bash.</p>
<p>“I can um, come back with you? Or um, Anne, you were going to show me the letter you had written to the Charlottetown Gazette speaking out against the residential school system?” Gilbert said quickly, his eyes silently asking Anne what he should do.</p>
<p>“That’s... right, the um letter, yes, I was going to show that to you!” Anne said far too brightly, lying had never been her strength despite her strong imagination.</p>
<p>Bash pushed back his chair and stood to put his jacket on. He shook his head with a knowing smile.</p>
<p>“That’s quite alright Gilbert, I’m sure I can get back home without you. Stay and have fun <em>reading the letter</em>” Bash said with a wink.</p>
<p>Gilbert died inside, nobody could make him feel awkward like Bash.</p>
<p>Soon Green Gables was silent, the familiarity and warmth left with Bash leaving a feeling of electricity in the air.</p>
<p>“It’s nice to be alone with you” Anne said breaking the nervous silence. She smiled at Gilbert. After months of letters and daydreaming and thinking about this moment, of being reunited and picking up from where they had left off from their farewell at the boarding house, she suddenly felt unprepared.</p>
<p>“I have a million questions” she exclaimed standing up to clear the plates away from the table.</p>
<p>Gilbert raised his eyebrow. “ A million? Hmm, ok well let me help you with this first.” Gilbert smiled his reassuring smile and stood up, grabbing the plates out of Anne’s hands and taking them over to the sink to rinse. His calm demeanor just made Anne fidget with anxiety even more.</p>
<p>“So you mean to tell me that my letters haven’t already answered all these questions of yours?” Gilbert teased as Anne pulled up beside him with a teatowel to dry as he washed the dishes. He raised his eyebrows, narrowing his eyes on hers in a focused gaze. Anne bit her lip, she didn’t feel nervous, she didn’t feel like this was the great unknown anymore but his gaze prickled her skin.</p>
<p>“You know you do this thing with your eyes, the way you look at me, it’s not fair” Anne laughed shaking her head.</p>
<p>Gilbert raised his eyebrows in mock confusion while narrowing in on hers “Whatever do you mean?” he smiled.</p>
<p>Anne laughed, "That’s not fair!" she squealed, lightly hitting his arm with the tea towel. "You have no idea what that does to me."</p>
<p>Gilbert grinned wrapping his arms around her waist. "You look adorable when you blush you know".</p>
<p>The butterflies fluttered once again deep within Anne. The way Gilbert was looking at her, the way his hand held the small of her back, the way his lips curled when he smiled.</p>
<p>Her only knowledge of love and romance came from storybooks; great romantic loves in poetry and legend. She knew about chivalry, longing and tragedy, but she knew nothing about desire. She couldn't articulate why her heart was beating so fast, how her skin blushed when Gilbert raised his eyebrows and looked at her in that way. She couldn't adequately describe the need for his touch and to breathe him in. And if there wasn't a word for this then was she wicked?</p>
<p>She reached down and took his hands in hers. "It's getting late" she said nervously.</p>
<p>Gilbert swallowed, never once moving his gaze from her lips. "Should I go? He asked in a ragged whisper.</p>
<p>Anne smiled decidedly. "No." She said with a bashful smile. "I think you should stay."</p>
<p>She interlocked her fingers in his and led him towards the staircase. She felt at any moment her heart would beat out of her chest, she prayed Gilbert couldn't feel the tremble in her fingers. He didn't seem to notice as he attempted to steady his breath, following her up the stairs, his own heart beating loud enough that he felt sure Anne would hear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>No more third wheels, no more awkward small talk, Anne and Gilbert spend their first night alone together at Green Gables as they return to Avonlea for xmas break.  After months of letters and thinking about this moment and receiving some good (Gilbert) and some terrible (Anne) sex education, it's time for the smut portion of the fic you were all promised.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for supporting my first time writing AWAE fic, it's been really fun exploring some of the horny awkwardness that I associate with these two characters in the season 4 that exists purely in my head.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Anne entered her old bedroom her heart sunk. The room was exactly as she'd left it, knick-knacks spread across her dresser, a collection of feathers, shells and sea glass on her bedside table. Even her old notebook from story club lay on the chest at the foot of her bed. She suddenly felt self conscious and exposed. She'd brought Gilbert into her old schoolgirl bedroom which didn't help with her feelings of inadequacy when trying to prove to Gilbert she was just as worldly as him.</p><p>She twirled to face Gilbert, nerves suddenly creeping across her skin, only to find Gilbert's calming smile putting her once again at her ease. He reached and delicately tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, his fingers dragging softly down her neck and resting on her shoulders.</p><p>"I've missed you" Gilbert whispered, his thumb delicately stroking the fabric of her dress. His touch felt electric. "When I'm not with you I can't stop thinking about you"</p><p>Anne leaned forwards as if in a trance. "Have you been thinking about...this" she asked carefully.</p><p>Gilbert smiled and grabbed her hands holding them up to his lips with a tender kiss as he had done all those months ago. "I have thought about you, and this night and showing you what you to mean to me ever since I left you at the boarding house".</p><p>He raised his eyebrows again and Anne shook her head with a grin. "You're doing it again!" But this time Gilbert didn't smile or make a joke. He brought his hand up to her face, lightly holding her chin as he leaned forward and kissed her lips. Soft slow kisses dancing across her lips. He felt her shiver and wrapped his other arm around her waist placing his hand in the small of her back to steady himself.</p><p>Anne reached up, lacing her fingers through his hair, as she moved from soft slow kisses to urgent hungry kisses, her lips pressed firmly against his, her breath catching in her throat. She broke away, gasping slightly, her hand resting against his chest. She pressed her hand against his firm torso, tracing a finger down across his shirt buttons resting lightly on his waist. Her eyes flickered down as though she was seeing him for the very first time. Gilbert watched her eyes taking him in and his heart quickened. Something had changed, something physical but neither of them could say it. There was a longing in her eyes, a need to feel closer.</p><p>Gilbert placed his hands on Anne's waist, her skin felt on fire where his fingers lay and his eyes darted across her body. "Are you sure?…" he began.</p><p>Although she felt her heart would beat through her chest she nodded and smiled. "I'm very sure" she said, her fingers slowly rising to unbutton her dress, her fingers trembling as they moved lightly down the set of buttons across her chest. Gilbert's eyes narrowed as he watched with bated breath.</p><p>Her dress lay open, her corset underneath exposed. Anne was more concerned at how exposed he rapid heartbeat was as her bosom seemed to vibrate. She didn't want Gilbert to think she was just some scared inexperienced girl. She took a deep breath and pulled her dress up over her head in one slick motion, leaving her in her corset and chemise. Her face was flushed and her curls danced around her shoulders.</p><p>Gilbert breathed in deeply, biting his lip in anticipation. His fingers brushed against Anne's flushed cheek, sweeping softly down her neck and tracing across her freckled shoulders. He stopped to kiss the freckles, his nose squishing against her skin, his soft lips sending shivers down Anne's spine. He broke away looking at Anne to check this was ok, she smiled before slowly reaching behind her, pulling on the fabric ties on her corset. Gilbert looked down, his eyes following her delicate fingers, his heart completely in his mouth.</p><p>Anne pulled at the final fabric tie and pulled the corset away from her body, letting it fall to the floor with a thud leaving her in just her chemise. Having never mastered the art of a poker face a flash of anxiety shivered through Anne. She couldn't look at Gilbert fearful of how he would look at her; would she be good enough, did her body please him? Gilbert suddenly aware of how exposed Anne must feel, sought to put her at her ease, immediately darting his eyes up to meet hers, pulling at his own shirt buttons, his fingers trembling slightly, until his own shirt sunk to the floor.</p><p>Anne's eyes widened, her hands reached out and darted across Gilbert's shoulders, her fingers delicately dragging across his cool skin, tracing small circles against his chest before falling down his firm torso. Anne's touch on Gilbert's skin sent shocks down his back, but more than that, the look in Anne's eyes filled him with a feeling he couldn't begin to describe. There was a hunger in her eyes, a longing and his breath quickened with desire.</p><p>"You are so beautiful" Gilbert said with a reassuring smile and that same piercing look which made Anne feel truly seen. Gilbert held onto her waist, his fingers slowly lifting and gathering the chemise slip at her sides until he held the gathered hem in his hands, his fingers grazing against the smoothness of her thighs. Anne swallowed and smiled, letting Gilbert know she was ready and he slowly lifted the chemise up the sides of her body, lifting it over her outstretched arms and her head until it came away completely in his hands, falling to the floor in an electrifying silence.</p><p>Anne instinctively raised her arms to cover her naked breasts but stopped herself, stroking her neck and lowering her arms while she looked at Gilbert.</p><p>"It isn't fair" Gilbert said weakly "The way you look… you have no idea what you do to me". He said echoing her own teasing words back to her. His hand trailed caressed her cheek, his fingers running down her neck, circling her delicate collarbone, his touch instantly making her gasp.</p><p>He lowered his lips and kissed her again, she pressed herself close to him, running her hands down his muscular back. It took every ounce of strength not to moan or make any noise, aware of the rules Diana had explained to her. She felt her breasts graze against his torso as he kissed her hungrily, his hands on her waist guiding her backwards towards the bed where she fell with a squeal.</p><p>Gilbert chuckled as he landed next to Anne on the bed. She placed her hands over her eyes as she laughed, breaking the tension with her infectious giggle.</p><p>“You know we somehow skipped the courting and parlour visits and went straight to this” she laughed, her voice tinged with shyness.</p><p>Gilbert propped himself up on his elbow, absentmindedly tracing constellations amongst the freckles on her shoulder. He raised his eyes in serious thought as though he was weighing up the reality of the scenario for the first time.</p><p>“We can stop” he said firmly. “We can always go back to chaperoned parlour visits, there’s no pressure at all here, I hope you know that.” His eyes searched hers hoping she could see just how much he meant those words.</p><p>“I know,” said Anne with a smile, “But I don’t want to stop.”</p><p>He kissed her temple and pushed himself onto his side, breathing in deeply as he saw her for the first time. Her soft porcelain skin was kissed with scattered freckles, his hands stroked a lock of fiery curls spilling down her shoulders until his fingers rested delicately across her chest. Anne gasped as his hands cupped her breast, feeling the warmth of his fingers against her cold skin. She felt herself blush as Gilbert's palm brushed against her, her soft nipple now hardening, and she let out a soft involuntary moan. His eyes met hers and he cocked his eyebrow with a quick smile. He remembered Bash's advice, he needed to know what she liked, what made her feel good, what made her feel what he felt deep inside.</p><p>Anne blushed and pulled Gilbert to her lips. Gilbert's hand was still gently caressing Anne's breast as they kissed, making Anne moan as before. Feeling her moan turned Gilbert's kisses from soft slow tender caresses, to deep, urgent, and hungry kisses.</p><p>Anne pulled him closer to her, feeling his strong toned back, every part of her felt alive. She wanted all of him, she wanted to feel his skin, feel his toned slender back, she could stare at him forever, he felt brand new to her. She wasn't shy or embarrassed anymore, she knew what she wanted. She wanted all of him.</p><p>Gilbert broke away from her soft lips, nipping softly down across her neck, back to her delicate freckle covered shoulders, and down towards her soft supple breasts. He gazed up at Anne for just a second, mentally checking that she was ok before smiling and turning his attention back to his kisses. He moved his palm from gently cupping her breast to stroking her nipple in delicate trembling circles. He felt her quiver underneath him and smiled again. He rolled her nipple between his finger and thumb, marvelling at how utterly breathtaking she was. As she gasped, he lowered his head, pressing his warm lips against her breast. He traced small delicate kisses across her skin before gently lapping his tongue, swirling it against her hardened nipple.</p><p>"Ohhh Gilbert" she moaned, and he felt her hips involuntarily buck against him. She clutched at his soft curls,grabbing his hair and pulling him closer to her chest with a deep groan. It took everything she had not to keep calling his name over and over over right there and then, but she bit her lip. Oh no, what had Diana said? She wasn't supposed to make any noise and was expected to lay perfectly still. She didn't want Gilbert to think she didn't know what she was doing. She often got so much wrong, broke so many social rules she didn't even know existed. She couldn’t get this wrong too! She held her breath and swallowed her moan, laying as still as humanly possible.</p><p>Gilbert felt Anne suddenly freeze and lifted his head.</p><p>“Anne, are you ok? What's wrong? Have I hurt you?"</p><p>Anne's eyes were wide in shock; shock that he had known something was wrong and shock that he had stopped when it felt so good.</p><p>“No, you didn't hurt me, I'm ok.”She said embarrassed, her eyes silently pleading for him to continue.</p><p>Gilbert cupped Anne's face with his hands and kissed her softly. "You have to tell me if you're not. If this doesn't feel good then we can stop." Gilbert said reassuring her.</p><p>Anne shook her head unable to find the words.</p><p>"It's not that!" Anne snapped back to meet his eyes, incredulous that he suggested stopping. “ I don't want to stop, it feels… so good.”</p><p>Gilbert smiled and sighed in relief.</p><p>“I just don't want you to think I'm… weird or that I'm doing it wrong.”</p><p>Gilbert's eyes narrowed as he shook his head. "Nothing could make me think that. I just want you to feel loved, but on your terms ok? If it doesn't feel good we stop." He said adamantly.</p><p>Anne smiled, reassured by his adoring gaze. She reached for his hand and placed it back on her aching breast, breathing in deeply as his palm once again grazed her sensitive nipple.</p><p>"I want you to show you that I love you too" Anne whispered. Her hand tentatively traced down Gilbert's chest, across his taut stomach to rest upon the belt hooks of his trousers. Her fingers darted down across where the fabric was stretched tightly against his thighs and she felt his hardness for the first time.</p><p>Now it was Gilbert's turn to gasp, his eyes darted up to Anne's as he bit his lip. She smiled and gently squeezed through the fabric, Gilbert's bottom lip hung open, caught in a silent moan. His hand left her breast to nervously wrestle with his stubborn trouser fastening while Anne smiled. She leaned back on the bed and quickly slid her bloomers to the floor as she watched Gilbert hurriedly unfasten his trousers and roll them and his briefs over his hips and down to the floor.</p><p>Triumphant he looked down at Anne, now naked on the bed. Her legs parted slightly and her hands resting shyly across her soft red curls between her thighs. She was gazing at Gilbert, drawn to the hardness between his legs. She instinctively reached out, her fingers feeling the hardness in her palm, stroking along the shaft and feeling Gilbert's body tremble.</p><p>Gilbert suppressed another moan and adjusted himself, moving further down the bed until he was knelt over Anne's hips. He kissed the indents of her hips, moving his fingers against her soft belly and resting them in her gentle curls. He felt a wetness and slid his fingers down her curls and in between her thighs. Her legs parted and Anne lifted her hips.</p><p>He watched her closely as he slid his finger in between her thighs, he felt her folds, and softly stroked his finger. He found it captivating to watch as Anne scrunched her eyes and moaned in a low gutteral hum. Watching pleasure in her face stirred something in him, and he mentally took note of the way she responded to his touch: she smiled as he stroked her folds, his palm against her wetness made her breath ragged, but stroking against her swollen nubbin made her gasp in a way that felt electric to Gilbert. He circled her clitorus in slow rhythmic circles, checking to see if he was hurting her, and suppressing his own moans as he saw waves of pleasure across Anne's face. Her hips bucked towards him, urging his fingers to apply more pressure, he watched her reactions, learning what she liked by watching the way her body moved. The look of desire across her face and the low shaky moans escaping her lips was something he wanted to see and hear again and again.</p><p>Anne opened her eyes and moaned, biting her lip as she saw Gilbert's eyes taking her in. Instead of feeling embarrassed she now wanted to make him make those noises, she wanted to hear his moans, and see his face filled with pleasure. She reached down to where Gilbert's fingers were circling her swollen clit and rubbed her wet slick curls, fascinated with her own wetness. Gilbert watched as she delicately darted her fingers against her wet mound before then reaching out and slowly gripping Gilbert's hardness. He closed his eyes with a soft moan as her slick wet fingers caressed his throbbing errection. Her eyes were hungry with lust as she watched Gilbert's face overcome with intensity as he breathed slow and heavy.</p><p>“Gilbert, I want you to… I want…”</p><p>Gilbert's eyes flashed open, his mouth hung open with pleasure. He swallowed hard. “Yes Anne?”</p><p>“I want you.”</p><p>Gilbert reached onto the floor, fumbling with his discarded trousers, searching in his pocket to retrieve the sheath he had brought with him. Anne propped herself up on her elbows watching as Gilbert slowly rolled the sheath onto his hard cock. Anne smiled gripping his hardness, her fingers slipping and sliding with her own wetness. She guided him towards her, parting her legs wider until he could see her wet folds, pink and pale and glistening. Gilbert couldn't speak, his eyes narrowed asking silently if she was sure. Anne read him perfectly and nodded and smiled, spreading her legs as he knelt between her hips.</p><p>Gilbert held Anne’s thigh with one hand, and took over gripping his cock from Anne. He gently stroked her folds with his it, slipping against her wetness. He didn't want to hurt her, he hoped the lubrication would help. He heard Anne take a sharp intake of breath and felt her tremble; he steadied himself, directing his cock towards her entrance. He slowly began to slide inside of her but felt a tightness and resistance and instantly felt her body freeze as he slid inside her fully. She winced, her voice catching in a small painful cry as her eyes tightly closed in pain. Gilbert pulled back and quickly leaned back and to her side, brushing a lock of hair behind Anne's ear.</p><p>“Hey, hey it’s ok. Anne look at me, I’m sorry, are you ok?” he whispered softly, kissing her temple and her closed eyelids.</p><p>“I'm ok, I'm sorry Gilbert. I didn't want to stop, I'm worried there's something wrong with me!” Anne cried out in frustration.</p><p>“You have nothing to apologise for. Let's go slow, I don't want to hurt you.” Gilbert said, caressing her cheek.</p><p>A flush crept into her cheeks and he saw that familiar sense of embarrassment creep across her face. It took him back to many years ago when he first met Anne at school, the familiar look of embarrassment and vulnerability, he didn’t want to be the cause of that.</p><p>“We can stop anytime.” Gilbert said in a soft reassuring tone.</p><p>“No, please don't stop!” Anne said, her stubborn side taking over. She grabbed Gilbert's hand and slid it down across her belly, down back towards her wetness, moaning as his palm grazed her clit. Gilbert smiled in surprise.</p><p>“Let's go slow.” Gilbert whispered, softly kissing her worried lips, reassuring her with his smiling eyes. He wanted Anne to feel comfortable and safe, he never wanted to cause her pain.</p><p>He grazed his lips against Anne’s neck, tracing kisses across her soft breasts, planting kisses across her belly trailing down across the softness of her hips and gently slid her thighs apart as he kneeled in front of her. His thumb began stroking in small soft circles against her clit, his other hand was slowly sliding down her wet folds, feeling her wetness build. His touch was light and delicate and he looked up through his lashes checking to see if this was ok. Annes voice caught in her throat as she gasped, the pain from before now forgotten. Gilbert's thumb began to build up pressure slowly as he matched his rhythm with Anne's breathing.</p><p>He leaned down kissing the soft porcelain insides of her thighs trailing his lips up towards her wetness where his lips enveloped her swollen clit.</p><p>Anne groaned loudly as Gilbert removed his thumb and planted small delicate kisses on her clit. With each kiss Anne moaned and gasped and Gilbert felt her body relax. Her limbs which were previously stiff and frozen softened underneath him and he felt her breathe slow and steady, her body relaxed with ease as his magic touch concentrated on making her feel good and he broke away kissing her hips and stealing glances as she moaned.</p><p>Gilbert paused, running his fingers delicately across her chest, dancing over her soft breasts and easing over her fluttery stomach. She shivered and exhaled, her body tingling in delight. Gilbert smiled, seeing Anne content and happy, he longed to make her feel at ease. He turned his attention back to her swollen bud and returned to delivering soft slow butterfly kisses against her clit.</p><p>Anne moaned in delight but she longed for friction not these light kisses and it was driving her wild. Gilbert enjoyed teasing her and continued with the small quick delicate kisses against her clit until Anne was moaning in a low continual hum. Then he slowly lapped at her clit, using his tongue to replace his thumb in tracing small soft circles. He felt her spread her legs wider, arching her back as she began to rock her hips pushing herself softly against his warm tongue.</p><p>“Ohhh Gilbert. Oh yessss.” Anne decided to ignore Diana’s advice of staying still and silent, she had never been one for rules anyway.</p><p>Anne reached down grabbing Gilbert's soft curls, pushing his mouth tighter against her clit, increasing the friction indicating that she wanted more.</p><p>Gilbert quickened his pace drawing circles in a faster rhythm. He slowly pushed apart her thighs exposing more of her clit to his soft warm tongue, and held her there to increase the intensity. He could feel her wetness build as her body fully relaxed, he licked and lapped with his tongue and slowly he removed a hand from her thigh to slide a finger down against her wetness, slowly stroking her folds and teasing the entrance to her slit. This time Anne didn't freeze, she trusted Gilbert. He continued stroking the entrance of her slit with his index finger while pressing against her swollen clit harder with his tongue.</p><p>“Oh Gilbert yes, please don't stop, this feels so good.” Anne whispered in between ragged breaths.</p><p>Spurred on he quickened his pace with his tongue until he could barely keep up. His tongue sliding on the wetness as Anne began to grind her clit against his tongue. He began to groan himself. Feeling her grind against him, wanting him, being vulnerable like this, it was more than he could take and he felt his cock twitch and throb as her swollen clit throbbed against his lips. As Gilbert licked and sucked and circled her clit, his finger continued to trace the wetness of her folds circling and caressing her entrance. And as her wetness began to build, his finger began to slip and slowly started to dip inside her entrance. Very slowly and very gently he slid just the smallest tip of his finger inside her feeling her gasp, but this time in pleasure rather than pain. She tightened her grip on his hair, grinding harder against his tongue and he pressed his finger ever so slightly deeper inside. The wetness caused his finger to slip and slide inside of her without any pain and he settled into a soft sliding motion to match the rhythm of his tongue.</p><p>“Ohhhh Gil I … I …..”</p><p>Gilbert heard a soft high pitched squeal and a moan as Anne's hips bucked and she cried out, grinding furiously against his tongue as he lapped up the wetness. He felt her body shudder as his finger slid inside her with ease and she began to climax.</p><p>“Yes that's it...ohhhhhh Gilbert!”</p><p>She thrashed her hips and clenched her thighs as though in spasm as she cried out before her body turned limp and she panted, trying to catch her breath. She released her grip on Gilbert's hair and her hips stopped bucking. Gilbert gave one gentle butterfly kiss to her clit before pulling up and rocking back onto his knees, looking down at the beautiful girl in front of him.</p><p>“Are you ok?” He asked, his brow furrowed in concern.</p><p>“I'm… that was… I'm more than ok” Anne grinned breathlessly.</p><p>He leaned forwards until he was laying on top of her, caressing her blushed cheeks, kissing her forehead, nose, then lips in gentle succession. Her eyes were smiling in a daze and he cupped her cheek while gazing into her wide moonlike eyes.</p><p>"You feel amazing' he breathed, his eyes shining as he held her.</p><p>Anne swallowed hard. Feeling Gilbert pressed against her, she could feel her hardened nipples pressed against his chest, her wetness sliding against Gilbert's hips, and she felt his own hardness pressed right against her thigh. She tentatively reached down feeling her own wetness, surprised by the sticky sensation trailing down her thighs. She coated her fingers and quickly reached down, grasping Gilbert's hard shaft as before. She looked into his eyes, watching him as he gasped.</p><p>“Does that feel good?” She asked shyly. Gilbert nodded silently, unable to breathe or speak. Anne enjoyed making Gilbert speechless for a change. It felt good to have her hands sliding and caressing his hardness as Gilbert's mouth hung open.</p><p>“I think I'm ready” she whispered.</p><p>Gilbert gasped, her fingers swirling over the top of his cock, her palm gripping tightly. She spread her thighs and moaned, directing Gilbert's cock back towards her wetness.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Gilbert asked, his eyes deep with concern.</p><p>“I'm not a precious doll, don't worry” Anne smiled</p><p>“We can stop anytime.” Gilbert reassured her.</p><p>“I know.” Anne said, smiling as he shivered, her fingers stroking, making him twitch and moan under his breath.</p><p>Holding his cock with both hands now she guided him towards her folds, stroking her swollen clit with the tip, her wetness coating the sheath stretch across his shaft. Gilbert groaned again, it took everything he had to contain himself. He looked down at his glistening cock stroking her folds softly, her legs spread wide. He looked up at Anne, gone was the fear and worry in her eyes, replaced with desire and hunger. His hand reached up cupping her soft supple breast, lightly squeezing, making her moan. He wanted to put her back at ease, stoking her body to counteract any pain.</p><p>His cock now slick with her wetness circled the entrance of her slit as his finger had before. He moved his thumb back to her swollen clit and gently traced circles as his own cock twitched. He looked down at her beautiful body, steadying himself against her thighs and pushed slowly inside her. He swallowed hard, it took everything he had not to enter her all at once but he could feel her tightness and moved with care not to hurt her. Anne gasped, in pleasure not with pain and spread her thighs even wider, raising her hips to meet his hard cock as he slowly slid inside her.</p><p>Gilbert gasped himself and let out a low guttural moan. Anne grinned, this is what she wanted, she wanted to hear him groan, she wanted to make him feel as good as he had her. She could tell he was holding back and she slid her hands down his strong toned back until her hands gripped his backside tightly, taking control and pulling him towards her, taking all of his hardness inside her and moaning in pleasure. Gilbert moaned and tried to contain his breathing as she invited him deep inside her.</p><p>Gilbert with one thumb softly rubbing her swollen clit, leaned forwards on his elbow and began moving slowly inside her, feeling her breath catch in her throat with every slow suspenseful stroke. He cupped her face with his other hand, kissing her softly as his strokes began to build to match her moans. The slow gentle suspenseful rhythm shifted to a slow steady thrusts, and he moaned with every stroke, Anne's wetness trickling down her thighs.</p><p>Gilbert kissed her breasts, nipping playfully at her soft skin before taking her hardened nipple in his warm mouth, swirling his tongue and feeling her gasp.</p><p>“Ohhhh yes, just like that” Anne instructed, clutching Gilbert’s hair, pulling her closer to him.</p><p>Gilbert’s tongue vibrated against her nipple as he moaned, feeling his cock twitch and swell inside her. He pulled his head up, trying to control his breathing. He had to slow down, he wanted to make Anne climax again before he did and he needed to control himself. He slowed his thrusts, moving more carefully, breathing deeply to control his urges.</p><p>Anne gripped his waist tightly, feeling his thrusts inside her. She noticed the look of deep concentration on his face as he bit his lip and she suddenly felt a smile of victory spread across her face.</p><p>“Does that feel good?” She asked, wrapping her legs around Gilbert’s waist, using her legs to pull him even deeper inside her, rising her hips to meet him quickening Gilbert’s strokes. He nodded in full concentration.</p><p>“So good” he said in ragged breath. “You have no idea what you’re doing to me” he said, fighting every urge to climax before her.</p><p>Both Anne and Gilbert were competitive by nature and although neither knew it, both were now entangled in a competition to make the other come first. Anne was so desperate to make Gilbert feel as good as he had made her. She wanted more than anything to prove that she could make him moan just as loud, that she wasn’t inexperienced and clueless, and having already climaxed from Gilbert’s tongue on her clit she now needed to make Gilbert feel feel that way. Meanwhile Gilbert was so worried about this experience being marred by her earlier pain that he wanted her to feel nothing but pleasure. Bash’s earlier warning to not put his own feelings before hers was burned into his mind and he would give anything to hear her cry out in pleasure again.</p><p>Gilbert’s mouth hung open in a silent moan, picking up pace while his thumb applied more pressure to her wet swollen clit. Anne started to pant as his thumb began to slip and slide across her clit in small quick circles. Her body trembled and shook as she moaned.</p><p>Gilbert raised his other hand, cupping and gently squeezing her breast, pinching her hard nipple, longing to make her moan even louder and feeling a thrill as she quivered and shook and called out his name. Every moan, every sigh, every shiver from Anne turned him on more and his thrusts quickened as he pushed deeper inside her.</p><p>“Ohhhh yes, like that... just like that” Anne panted in between breaths.</p><p>Gilbert grunted. He was close, he could feel it building. Every rapid thrust now bringing him closer to the edge.</p><p>He brought his lips back down to her breast, swirling his tongue in quick motions, and sucking at her tender nipple. A low guttural moan began to build in the back of his throat and he moved his lips up to Anne’s ear whispering a command: “I want you to come for me, Anne.”</p><p>Gilbert’s breath tickled and shivered against her neck, his voice driving her wild as she threw her head back. She rocked her hips, grinding against him while moaning, raising her hips to meet every deep thrust. She was close now, she could feel the same stirring feelings in her clit as before, a warmth spreading like a wave across her whole body as the pressure began to build.</p><p>She clutched at Gilbert’s hair with one hand, gripping the bedsheets with another as her hips bucked and a tremor ran through her entire body.</p><p>“Ohh yes Gilbert, that’s it I’m…. I’m…ohhhhh” Anne trembled, the words caught in her throat as she climaxed with a loud whimper, her thighs tightening while wrapped around Gilber’s waist. He felt her climax, her thighs shaking while he continued to thrust. The look on her face, the way her mouth hung open, the way she bit her lip, the flush across those cheeks, the noises she was making, the noises he knew were just for him drove him beyond the edge and he felt his own hips buckle.</p><p>With a loud throaty groan he grabbed her hips and thrust deep inside her feeling himself shudder and shake. “Anne…” he managed to moan as his climax intensified. Anne gasped feeling Gilbert thrust so forcefully, overlapping the last few moments of her own climax with his own until his head rested against her chest, his soft brown curls tickling against her skin. He lifted his head panting heavily.</p><p>“Are you ok?” he asked breathlessly.</p><p>Anne couldn’t speak yet, she smiled and nodded emphatically, her eyes glazed over.</p><p>Gilbert smiled kissing her nose and rolling to her side, his arm dropping across her waist laying across her stomach as they both lay in silence, catching their breath. Anne’s cheeks were flushed and glowing as she stroked Gilbert’s tousled hair.</p><p>“I am very ok, Gilbert Blythe”. Anne said finally, having regained her composure. She turned on her side, facing Gilbert as he raised his eyebrows, staring at her intently. He pulled the bedspread over the two of them as they became aware of the cold winter air.</p><p>“So do you really want to go back to chaperoned visits and afternoon tea in the parlour.” Anna laughed playfully.</p><p>“I’m not against afternoon tea” Gilbert said in a mock serious tone. “But I do like ignoring the rules with you” he smiled, kissing her forehead and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.</p><p>Anne sighed feeling content and warm and safe in a sleepy haze before bolting upright and leaning over the side of the bed, scrambling around in her dress pocket on the floor in a panic.</p><p>“Um, is everything ok?” Gilbert said with furrowed brows. “Anne?“ he prompted as his question was met with silence.</p><p>“Got it!” Anne squealed grasping a piece of paper in her hands as she sat back against the headboard with Gilbert, her eyes shining excitedly as she pulled the blanket back over her.</p><p>“Got what?”</p><p>“The letter of course! The letter I wrote to the Charlottetown Gazette, remember? Why else do you think I invited you up here?” Anne said, a sly smile creeping across her lips.</p><p>Gilbert shook his head and laughed. “Of course, why else would I be here” he grinned as she handed him the letter to read.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>